Die Wächter des schwarzen Tores
by Grosskotz
Summary: Lessts es einfach....
1. Teil 1

DIE WÄCHTER DES SCHWARZEN TORES  
  
Hmm... wo fang ich am besten an..... hmm... ah ja, ich weiß.  
  
Also:  
  
Wir befinden uns in Mittelerde. Um genauer zu sein an der Grenze zu Mordor, beim schwarzen Tor. Es war wieder einer dieser verregneten Tage und die und die orkischen Wachen gingen mal wieder mit ihren rosa Blümchenschirmen die Brüstung entlang. Unter ihnen war ein kräftig gebauter, allerdings etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stehender Ork namens Ferdinand-Otto. Dieser betrachtete gerade seine brandneuen, supercoolen Skaterschuhe, die er beim Pokern gewonnen hatte, als er geradewegs in seinen Vorgesetzten lief (nunja... besser gesagt stolperte er eher über ihn als in ihn hineinzulaufen, da sein Vorgesetzter ein Zwerg war). Dieser, ein Zwerg namens Lokûk, dessen Frau das wohl das beste Gulasch in ganz Mordor machte (und wirklich nur in Mordor, denn das Gulasch aus anderen Ländern war auch für Sterbliche genießbar) regte sich darüber fürchterlich auf, packte den Schirm und brach ihn entzwei. Darauf meinte Ferdinand-Otto: " Aber Sir, diesen Schirm habe ich doch von Uljuck geborgt und der von Waldemar, dieser wiederum von ihrer Frau und diese.." "Von mir....." stamelte der Zwerg... "Oh, mein geliebter Schirm, du darfst nicht gehen!!! Du darfst mich nicht so einfach allein lassen!!!!! "Sir" meldete sich Ferdinand-Otto, "Sie haben doch immer noch Ihre Frau." "Oh, du mein Schirm, hast du das gehört???? Noch ein Grund mich nicht allein zu lassen.... Du bist zu jung um zu sterben, viel zu jung!!! Ich hab dich doch erst vor 48 Sonnenumrundungen im "Fritzes-Bitches-Many-Penny-Mark" gekauft." "43, Sir. Es war vor 43 Sonnenumrundungen....." "Ohohohohohohohhhhh....." der Zwerg fing an zu heulen. Ferdinand-Otto, der sehr sentimental war (au ja... er war echt sentimental. Einmal hatte er vier Tage lang geweint, als eine Eintagsfliege ihm ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählte. Einen Tag, weil die Geschichte so traurig war, und drei Tage weil die Fliege gestorben war, bevor sie ihre Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte.) heulte gleich mit.  
  
Wie sie da so heulend standen, ertönte ein furchtbares Gequitsche, als würde Elrond von Bruchtal unter der Dusche "Männer sind Schweine" singen. (und das ist echt übel...) Sofort sprintete einer der Orkwachen los zur Mitte des großen Tores. Plötzlich rutschte er aus, viel sehr unangenehm auf seinen Allerwärtesten und fasste all sein Leid, seine Schmerzen, seine Frustrationen kurz zusammen: "Au"  
  
Er stand wieder auf, allerdings etwas geknickt und lief weiter. Als er bei dem kleinen Ausguck ankam, der mit Fotos volgeplastert war (Orks waren furchtbar schlecht darin sich Gesichter zu merken und Computer waren soo teuer, dass die Orks am Ende auch noch hätten arbeiten müssen um sie sich zu leisten...) rief er hinunter:  
  
"Was ist euer Begehren, dass ihr hier an dieses Tor klopft?????"  
  
"Hey du Arschgeige!!! Was werden wir schon wollen: rein!!!!!! Also mach das verdammte Tor auf!!!!"  
  
"'Tschuldiung, ich mach grad einen Benimm-dich-Kurs...."  
  
"Oh, Scheiße ey. Was interessiert uns das??!!?? Ist doch voll Kacke ey"  
  
"Also ich finde das super" meldete sich ein anderer Ork aus den Reihen der Wartenden.  
  
"Also, ähm..." das war der Ork vom Ausguck, "ich will euch mal was sagen.... hmm... ne... ich will euch was fragen... obwohl... "will" passt auch nicht...." Es war ein ärgerliches Schnauben zu hören. "Ja..ähm... Wohin wollt ihr????"  
  
"Na nach Kazad-dûm. Wohin sonst ?!??! Gibts in ganz Mordor ja sonst nix zu sehen, ausser vielleicht die berühmte Oper am Schicksalsberg... aber die hat ja momentan einige Probleme mit dem Finanzamt.. soll die Steuern nicht bezahlt haben...... Nööö.... Wir wolln uns in Kazad-dûm eine von diesen leckeren Schaumrollen genehmigen. Und jetzt lasst uns rein!!!"  
  
"Ok." Der Ork vom Ausguck gab den anderen ein Zeichen und schrie: "Offnet das Tor!!!" Es krachte und schepperte und... war ruhig......  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte der Ork vom Ausguck und einer der Tor-öffne-Troll- Treiber antwortete: "Tja, es tuat mir jo seher Leeeeid.... aber unsere Trollin Robeertaa hieer hot sich woohl enen Fingernageel abrochnan. See konn do jetzt net mehr wetermachn."  
  
"Hmm shit... was sollen wir jetzt tun, Sir??" Diese Frage war an den Zwerg gerichtet. Da dieser keine Antwort wusste, fingen die Orks an zu murren... "Immer diese Zwerge" "Können die nicht mal ihr Gehirn benutzen"... und diese Sachen halt. Da kam Ferdinand-Otto eine Idee "Sir... wir könnten doch... eventuell....vielleicht..." den Rest flüsterte er seinem Vorgesetzten nur mehr ins Ohr. "Hmmm..."machte der Zwerg "Ja, ok..... Öffnet die Hintertür!!!!" Und es klickte und klackte und schon stand eine vergleichsweise winzige Tür... naja.. ein winziges Türchen... offen. Die unten wartenden Orks traten nacheinander ein.  
  
So, Leutchen, wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler findet, denkt euch einfach nicht jeder ist perfekt und behaltet sie für euch. Ich würd mich auch freuen wenn ihr reviewt, kann ja nie schaden... 


	2. Teil 2

So, das ist das 2. Kapitel....  
  
DIE WÄCHTER DES SCHWARZEN TORES Teil 2  
  
Es war jetzt schon über drei Wochen her, dass das schwarze Tor den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Noch immer war niemand gekommen um es zu reparieren. Die Wachen konnten aus Sorge nicht mehr schlafen. (obwohl es wohl eher daran lag dass die Fett-und-Nett- Touristengruppe aus Gondor, die nicht durch die Hintertür gepasst hatte, jetzt vor dem Tor ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, und diese Leute entsätzlich schnarchten) Sie wurden langsam ungeduldig, insbesonders Lokôk, der Zwerg und Vorgesetzter der Wachen. Er war gerade dabei sich von der Mauer zu stürzen (wobei ihn keiner der Wachen aufhjalten wollte) als der entsante Bote zurückkehrte. Er war völlig bleich im Gesicht. "Ich war im Wachen-Hauptquartier und habe dort jemandem gefordert, der es versteht das Tor zu reparieren. Sie schicken jemanden......" "Das ist doch toll!!!" meinte der Zwerg "Nein, ist es ganz und gar nicht..... Das Hauptquartier schickt... Sie" "Hmmmm.... Wen denn??" "Naja Sir... SIE." "Na und, hauptsache überhaupt wen. Letztes mal, als uns das Wasser ausging, habt ihr den Reparaturdienst gleich mit ins Striplokal geschleift. Da habt ihr garnicht dran gedacht, dass es für Menschen eher weniger interessant sein würde wenn sich Orks vor ihnen ausziehen....... Das ist nämlich echt eklig.... Wenn es wenigstens Ork- Frauen gewesen wären...." "Nein... es ist wirklich schrecklich!!!" "..Nein!!! Doch nicht etwa SIE!!" schreite eine andere Wache plötzlich heraus und schon begann ein reges Treiben. Als Ferdinand-Otto bemerkte, dass sein Vorgesetzter rein gar nichts verstand, beugte er sich zu ihm runter und sagte: "Nun Sir, es ist so, ich bin ihr selbst noch nie begegnet, aber sie soll echt furchtbar sein. Es sind schon viele Leute wegen ihr gestorben." "Ach, ist sie so gewalttätig??" "Nun ja.. das weniger.. die Leute haben selbstmord begangen...." "Hmm...Warum denn das??" Doch diese Frage wurde ihm nicht mehr beantwortet, denn die Nacht brach herein. (was bedeutete, dass die Touristen wieder anfingen zu schnarchen und niemand mehr etwas verstand) Wenige Tage später wurde ihm die Frage dann doch beantwortet. SIE kam an. Zuerst konnte der Zwerg nichts an ihr finden was so schrecklich sein konnte. Sie war für orkische Verhältnisse sogar recht hübsch. Doch schon kurz später merkte er den eigentlichen Grund. Es war als zu ihr ging um sie zu begrüssen. Kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, plaperte sie los. Sie plaperte und plaperte und plaperte, bis der Zwerg die Hände hob und ihr deutete (da sie ja nicht aufhörte zu reden) er hätte noch etwas extrem wichtiges zu tun. Er drehte sich nocheinmal um nachdem er einige Meter gelaufen war und sah, dass sie jetzt den armen Ferdinand-Otto beplaperte. Irgendwie tat es ihm Leid. Ach was, was konnte er dafür, er war schon froh sich selbst gerettet zu haben. Sie hatte übrigens auch einen Namen; Milvâ Milvâ war in ganz Mordor gefürchtet. Fast jeder wusste wie schrecklich sie war. Die paar die es nicht wussten waren schön arm dran wenn sie ihr über den Weg liefen. Sie war die Plapertante Nr.1. Sie machte sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft an die Arbeit. (das musste man ihr lassen, sie war nicht arbeitsscheu) Leider hatte sie Ferdinand-Otto mit sich mitgeschleppt.... Man sah sie an ein paar Stellen des Tores herumwerkeln und dabei war ihr Mund die ganze Zeit offen. An diesem Abend, kam Ferdinand-Otto zu Lokûk. Lokûk vermutete, dass er sich über Milvâ beschweren wollte. Es stimmte, es ging um Milvâ ; "Sir, ich glaube... ich habe mich verliebt." Das war nun wirklich zu viel für den armen Zwerg, erst kam die größte Tratschtante Mordors zu Besuch.... und dann verliebt sich auch noch einer in sie.... Das war wirklich zu hoch für ihn. Er fiel in Ohnmacht. Als er aufwacht, begann sein Albtraum von neuem. Neben ihm saß Milvâ. Sie quatschte so daher, und es schien ihr egal zu sein ob jemand zuhörte oder nicht. Als sie bemarkte sagte sie mit süßlicher Stimme: "Ach, schon wach?? Wird aber auch Zeit. Also, ich bin hier weil ich unbedingt die Hilfe ihrer Leute für die Reparatur brauche. Das bringt mich auf eine Gschichte die ich mal gelesen habe... Also wissen sie, da gibt es so einen Turm im Süden von Mordor und dort,.." Lokûk sagte schnell er würde sich darum kümmern, bevor sie noch anfing irgendwas zu erzählen. (was schrecklich gewesen wäre....) Er ließ alle zusammenrufen und sie versamelten sich an der gewünschten Stelle. Milvâ reichte ihnen Seile, band die einen Enden an einen Sockel und befahl den Orks (+ 1x Zwerg) sich die Seile um die Hüften zu binden. Sie selbst tat das gleiche. Dann ließen sich alle gemeinsam die Mauer hinunter. Sobald sie unten waren, fingen sie an wie geheißen die Löcher mit alten Socken zu stopfen. Gleichzeitig fing Milvâ wieder zum Quatschen an. Nach vielen Stunden und 38 Selbstmörden (sie schnitten einfach das Seil durch) waren sie fertig. "So," meinte Milvâ "jetzt sind wir fertig. War doch gar nicht so schlimm. Also?? Wolln wir feiern???" Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, fingen die Orks an zu murren; "Oh nein, lieber nicht, ich hab Migräne" "Ach ne... blöd, dass ich momentan nix wildes machen darf" "Nein,nein, du hast doch sicher noch viel zu tun" Noch mit ihr zu feiern hätten sie nicht ausgehalten. Also ließen sie es. Beim sehnlich erwarteten Abschied, ging Ferdinand-Otto auf sie zu und frage sie ob er ein Foto machen dürfte, damit die Wachen sie erkennen falls sie mal vorbeischaun würde. (in Wirklichkeit wollte er einen Abzug davon in seiner Schlafstätte aufhängen) So ging sie. Das Tor war wieder heil, alles war wieder in Ordnung...... Fast alles.... Da war immer noch die Touristengruppe...... Diese hatten beschlossen, da sie nicht mehr genug Zeit hätten sich Mordor anzuschaun, wollten sie lieber noch ein bisschen hier lagern. Zum leiden der Orks (+ 1x Zwerg) Wie sich herausstellte war das nicht das einzige Problem. Es gab ein noch viel schlimmeres.......  
  
___________________j  
  
Tja... ich hab immer noch nichts dagegen, dass ihr reviewt.... Ich hoff ihr langweilts euch net..... Es werden noch mehr Teile folgen, solang ihr mir mit euren Komentaren net alles versauts^^ 


End file.
